1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy for an animal and, more particularly, to a cat scratching or clawing toy having a rotating clawing surface for play and exercise by the cat, means for attracting the cat to the scratcher and means for covering the ends of the rotating surface to prevent damage by the cat and harm to the cat. The present toy can readily be fastened to a wall or other structure thereby preventing the toy from leaving a desired location in a residence, such as a home.
Many domestic animals, such as cats, retain their claws since they may be both an indoor and an outdoor animal. Scratching provides a form of exercise for the cat to maintain muscle tone. It is also a daily grooming activity that allows the cat to remove frayed claw fragments and maintain new claws. Cats need to scratch objects that will not injury their paws, while providing a grooming function.
If a scratch post is not provided, the cat will undoubtedly scratch, and thereby damage, other things in home, such as, for example, furniture, drapes, toilet paper and the like.
One problem, heretofore, is to direct the cat to the scratching post and thereby away from furniture in the home. There are several methods to attract the cat. A first method is by using food or an aromatic substance, namely catnip, that will create a desire in the cat to contact the surface or object bearing the substance. A second method is to provide an object with play value. A third method is to provide a desired scratching surface so that the cat can exercise their muscles and groom their claws.
Most scratching posts are fixed posts or other objects made of a fabric-like material that permits the cat to scratch or sink its claws into the post but without damage to its paws. While such scratching posts serve the purpose of grooming the cat's claws and as an exercising activity, it does not provide an amusement for the cat. Also, it does not provide any other incentive for the cat to use the post rather than furniture in the home.
Some scratching posts are rotatable and thus may also provide play value. However, such rotatable scratching posts have, heretofore, failed to provide any protection for the ends of the rotating member so that the cat could possibly be harmed. Further, all rotatable scratching posts have failed to combine an effective aromatic attractant. Still further, such rotatable scratching posts have failed to provide for limiting the movement of the cat scratcher in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fabric type material to coat or cover the surface to be scratched is shown in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,894,487, which issued on Jul. 14, 1959 to Goldson, entitled Scratch Post With Renewable Fabric Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,019, which issued on Aug. 22, 1961 to Bryson, entitled Cat's Claw Filing Post; U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,397, which issued on Sep. 14, 1971 to Salerno, entitled Cat Perch and Exercise Pole; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,763, which issued on Dec. 11, 1979 to Cook, entitled Cat Scratching Post Assembly and U.S. Design Pat. No. 255,610, which issued on Jun. 24, 1980 to Clarke-Fodor, entitled Self-Grooming Aid For Cats.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 206,579, which issued on Jan. 3, 1967 to Sherwood, et al., entitled Cat Scratching Post and U.S. Design Pat. No. 238,190, which issued on Dec. 23, 1975 to Keene, entitled Combined Animal Oiler and Scratcher appear to illustrate a rotatable scratcher. The scratcher is mounted on a bar that is, in turn, connected to a base. Each design has at least a portion of the rotatable shaft exposed so that the animal could possibly be harmed. Each design appears to be free standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,817, which issued on Jun. 25, 1935 to Yoder, entitled Scratching Post is directed to a vertically mounted, free standing scratching post that has pockets for receipt of packets of catnip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,796 which issued on May 22, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,569, which issued on Feb. 28, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,371, which issued on May 31, 1988, entitled Grooming Device to the applicant of the present invention is directed to a cat grooming device that has a catnip compartment. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,540, which issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Reynolds, entitled Apparatus and Method For Removing Cat Hair provides a cat grooming device having a catnip compartment.
A commercial product called the Kitty Korner Klawer is a scratching device having a carpeted surface and a slidable catnip container. This product fails to provide for rotation of the clawing surface.
Thus, the prior art fails to provide a cat clawer or scratcher that can placed in a fixed position and that combines an attractant rotatable member for exercising and clawing, and means, such as catnip, to attract the cat to the cat clawer, along with means to protect the ends of the rotatable member.